User blog:Ezekielfan22/Geneva Todd (Crossing Jordan)
Geneva Todd '''aka '''Ruby (Rachel Boston) is a minor villainess from "Mr. Little and Mr. Big", episode 6.05 of Crossing Jordan (airdate February 18, 2007). She was a woman in Marysville who stole a corpse from a morgue van that was being driven by Jordan Cavanaugh and Lily Lebowski (who were transporting the body back to their morgue). After some chase, Jordan and Lily found the body after Geneva threw it off a bridge while attached to a bungee cord. When they went to retrieve the corpse, Geneva stole the morgue van and attempted to flee, but were caught when Jordan and Lily hotwired a truck and pursued her. Once Jordan blocked Geneva's path, she introduced herself and attempted to fake fainting, but her ruse failed to fool Jordan. In regards to her thefts, Geneva claimed that the body was that of her father, Samuel Todd, and that she stole his body in order to help him complete a list of things he wanted to do before he died (with bungee jumping being one of them). She additionally revealed her father's struggle with having dwarfism and stated that she wanted to complete the list for him. As Jordan and Lily were taking Geneva in, she revealed that another thing on her father's list was to learn how to swim, and how he had drowned in the lake while she was away getting groceries, as they had planned to camp at the lake that night. But soon after, Jordan received a call from fellow M.E. Bug regarding Samuel and Geneva: Samuel's real name was Harry Fleck, and he was a con artist who targetted the wealthy. He also revealed that Geneva was Harry's cohort in his schemes, with a detail Harry's victims gave about her always wearing a flower behind one ear revealing Geneva's secret. When Jordan confronted Geneva with the truth, Geneva tearfully confessed that Harry was her boyfriend and that she was deeply in love with him. She also revealed her resentment for Harry for continuing his criminal ways despite her desire to settle down, and heartbrokenly scolded his corpse for his selfishness and for not listening to her warning to stay out of the lake until she got back. Geneva revealed her real name as Ruby and that another motivation for completing Samuel's list was to get to the last task: return an engagement ring he wore around his neck to an address, as she believed Samuel was cheating on her. But rather than driving to the Sheriff's station to turn Ruby in, Lily (empathetic to her story and her pregnancy with Samuel's baby, her being pregnant herself) instead drove them to the address where Samuel wanted to take the ring. Wanting to confront Samuel's "other woman", Ruby stormed into the house--only to be left in tears to find the front room filled with flowers, with a banner hanging above them from Harry, asking Ruby to marry him. Later, when the Sheriff arrived at the house, Ruby assured Jordan that she would be OK if she turned her in, as she was now at peace knowing that Harry truly loved her. However, it is left ambiguous as to whether or not Ruby was arrested Trivia *Rachel Boston also appeared on The Closer as villainess Jennifer. Category:Blog posts Category:2000s Category:Alias Category:Brunette Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Thief Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Inconclusive